Multi-aperture cameras or computational cameras are gaining importance these days. In such cameras, several multi-pixel images, one per each “channel” of the camera, are taken—usually practically simultaneously—of at least practically the same scene and then, using some kind of algorithm, used for forming a final image of said scene. E.g., functions such as focusing that previously had to be carried out mechanically can be carried out by suitable software in accordance with said concept. One way to accomplish this has become known as the so-called ‘plenoptic camera’ that uses data on the direction from which radiation impinges for calculating 3D information of an image taken. There is also software available that can calculate a high resolution image from a plurality of low resolution images taken from a same viewpoint at the same time. An example of an according teaching can be found in EP 1 357 514 and the references cited therein. A further example of an according teaching that relates to a camera array is disclosed in WO 2009/151903. From US 2004/0023469 A1, a semiconductor device and its manufacturing method are known. Therein, light shielding members are formed on a semiconductor chip.
It is also possible to create a color image from multi-pixel images each taken with light of different colors. Or, the multi-pixel images could be taken at different sensivities so as to accomplish an increased dynamic range of the final image.
It can be a demand to miniaturize such cameras. And it can be advantageous to keep light from being detected in one of said channels which does not belong into that channel and more particularly to minimize cross-talk, i.e. to minimize the spilling over of light from one of the channels into another one of the channels.